monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Deities
Deities exist in monster high. A deity or god is a supernatural being considered divine or sacred. The Oxford Dictionary of English defines deity as "a god or goddess (in a polytheistic religion)", or anything revered as divine. C. Scott Littleton defines a deity as "a being with powers greater than those of ordinary humans, but who interacts with humans, positively or negatively, in ways that carry humans to new levels of consciousness, beyond the grounded preoccupations of ordinary life". In the English language, a male deity is referred to as a god, while a female deity is referred to as a goddess. Monster High Deities exist in monster high, and the ones confirmed to exist are the deities from Greek mythology. For example Posea Reef is the daughter of Poseidon. Casta Fierce is also the daughter of Circe. C.A. Cupid was adopted by Eros, the greek primordial god of procreation. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. As it was mentioned earlier, in diares from EAH series, she describe Aphrodite as her ”aunt”, and also the other gods, like Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo, and Hermes as her ”cousin”. In diaries, she also mentions that she has an adopted mother and siblings. In the mythology Eros had only one wife - Psyche, and only one child - Hedone, but this was the type of Eros who was the son of Aphrodite, and since she is described as her aunt, it's unlikely that Psyche is C. A. Cupid's adopted mother, and that Hedone is her adopted siblings. The identity of the rest of her adopted family, besides Eros, is still unclear. Zori Weatherbolt is a doll created in 2015 as a gift to Victoria Cartwright in cooperation with Make-A-Wish America. The doll was designed by Cartwright herself with help from the creative team behind Monster High, as well as provided with matching fiction in the form of a bio and a script reading some time prior to November 24, 2015. In the latter case, Cartwright provided the character's voice. She is the daughter of Zeus according to her bio. One of Cleo de Nile's catchphrases is, "Oh my Ra!" Which is in reference to the Egyptian sun god Ra. It's unknown if Egyptian gods and goddesses exist in the monster high franchise, it's implied they do but nothing has been confirmed. It also hasn't been confirmed if any other god or goddess from different mythologies exist or not. The goddess Athena in monster high has turned Medusa into a gorgon and turned Arachne into a spider. Why she turned Medusa into a gorgon is never stated in the monster high franchise, but since Medusa's sisters exist in monster high it could be that she was turned into a gorgon to be like her sisters. Arachne also was more likely to become a humanoid black widow spider rather than a regular spider given that her daughter Wydowna Spider who is an anthropomorphic black widow spider. Known Deities *Circe *Casta Fierce *Posea Reef *Poseidon *Zeus *Eros *Aphrodite *Athena *Apollo *Hermes *Zori Weatherbolt *Psyche *Artemis Category:Monster history